


I Will Always Love You

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Courfeyrac, Gavroche and Combeferre share a moment before the big battle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "your last cry" from the book 642 Things to Write. 
> 
>  
> 
> Read and Review please!!!! I thrive on feed back so if you enjoy it leave me a comment and a kudos! Thanks!!

Despite the summer heat, there was a chill among those on the Barricade in that Paris Square. The boys sat together worried about what the next day would bring. 

A group of them were clinging desperately to each other. Courfeyrac sat with Combferre and Gavroche. He was crying, no, sobbing. His body wracked with the pain of one facing an uncertain, terrifying future. The stress became too much for him. Gavroche rubbed his back while Ferre held his hand, rubbing Courf’s palm with his thumb. 

“Ferre, what if we die? What if we die away from each other?? Or you survive and I dont. Please no matter what, protect Gavroche. Don’t let him do anything stupid that would put him in danger. Please. For me and Eponine. She would have wanted it that way.” Courfeyrac couldn't stop his tears as they continued to fall in his lap. As he laid his head down on Ferre's lap, he realized that this was the first time he felt terrified in his life. After Eponine's unexpected death, the barricade became a sullen place. The silence was astounding and Courf's thoughts distorted his concentration. 

That is until he found Ferre's eyes. Something in them said much more than anything Courf had ever heard spoken aloud. 

 

“Everything will be fine. Hush, shh. I’m here and I won’t ever leave you. I will protect Gavroche of course. I promise. I love you very much, Courf. Now you need to rest. We will be faced with the hardest battle tomorrow. You need your full strength.” Ferre kissed his best friend’s hair. Courf nodded and settled into a more comfortable position on Ferre’s lap. His cries softened, gradually.

A few minutes later, Courf stopped shaking and his breathing became much more rhythmic. He had fallen asleep to Ferre’s soft speech. Gavroche smiled at his sleeping older brother. No matter what happened tomorrow Gav and Ferre were happy to have their friend back in a happier place for the moment. They hated seeing him crying as hard as he was. 

Ferre and Gavroche laid their friend down on his bed in the back of the Barricade and tiptoed to their own. Before falling asleep, Gavroche watched the sun go down behind the buildings of Paris, sending a silent prayer that tomorrow would bring a better world.


End file.
